battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic
Infomation source from Wikipedia. Notice: This page will be referred to as the People's Republic of China, which is controlled and governed by the Sviatoslav Republic and is apart of the Union States of the Socialist Republics. Plans to overhaul this page to nation standards is TBA ---- The People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN or PLA Navy) is the naval warfare branch of the People's Liberation Army, the national armed forces of the People's Republic of China. The PLAN can trace its lineage to naval units fighting during the Chinese Civil War and was established in September 1950. Throughout the 1950s and early 1960s the Soviet Union provided assistance to the PLAN in the form of naval advisers and export of equipment and technology. Until the late 1980s, the PLAN was largely a riverine and littoral force (brown-water navy). However by the 1990s, following the fall of the Soviet Union and a shift towards a more forward-oriented foreign and security policy, the leaders of the Chinese military were freed from worrying over land border disputes, and instead turned their attention towards the seas. This led to the development of the People's Liberation Army Navy into the green-water navy it is today. Before the 1990s the PLAN had traditionally played a subordinate role to the People's Liberation Army Ground Force. We are looking to become very powerful, but not as powerful as Russian Navy, but we do want to be reconized as powerful Navy. ''About us The People's Liberation Army Navy is the naval branch of the People's Liberation Army. We are dedicated to protect China's waters. In 2015, we formed an alliance with the Russian Navy, so we now work in co-operation with them. This means they get most of our weapons, and the other way around. Enlist today. Protect the People's Republic of China, serve the people. Active personnel *'Fleet Admiral Hao Zhang': A naval admiral, he has served in Chinese Navy for 20 years. His calm tone and personality has won his respect among his comrades. *'Chen Takio': A stong Vice Admiral capable of building either massive supercarriers or light escort carriers. Is also interested in flying ships. *'Xu Wei': A Chinese citizen who made the ODIN for the British. A Vice Admiral that is able to build strong crusiers and patrol ships. *'Nanchang Lee': A Vice Admiral that was known for his ways to obliterate his enemies. His actual story is still unknown. Has managed to build anti-flying ships cruiser. Fleet All ships go here. Type - 310.jpg|Type - 310 Nuclear Submarine, used for patrolling waters Type - 063.jpg|PLAN Type - 063 'Shenzhen' class Guided Missile Destroyer Liaoning .jpg|P.L.A.N. Liaoning CV - 16, Kuznetsov - Class aircraft carrier bought from Russia Type - 062.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 062 'Luoyang' class guided missile cruiser Type - 062A.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 062A 'Luoyang II' class guided missile cruiser IMG_1178.jpeg|PLAN Yakisumo Strike Carrier IMG_3914.jpeg|PLAN Takosun Escort Carrier Type - 063A.jpg|PLAN Type - 063A 'Shenzhen II' class guided missile destroyer, built to replace first Type - 063 after it was lost Type - 56.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 56 'Shandong' class catamaran nuclear aircraft carrier Type 67-800 Class missile cruiser.jpg|PLAN Type 67-800, modified version of Type 67. Type - 59.jpg|P.L.A.N. Type - 59 class Battlecruiser, use for battling ship in multiplayer Type - 56_2.jpg|PLAN Type - 56 heavy battleship Type - 81.jpg|Type - 81 experiemental stealth battleship Type - 67.jpg|Type - 67 battleship carrier hybrid Type - 47.jpg|Type - 47 radar picket ship, used for escorting and detecting ICBMs. Also uses the new ''Type - 07 Oceanic Camouflage. Type - 063B.jpg|PLAN Type - 063B 'Shenzhen III' class guided missile destroyer, variant 3 of Shenzhen class. Type - 64.jpg|PLAN Type - 64 'Lianjiang' class guided missile cruiser IMG_0473.PNG|PLAN Type 27 Littoral Combat Ship QSZ_50.jpg|QSZ - 50 Aviation cruiser SeaCutter.jpg|M-1A GALACTUS.jpg|M-2C M21B.jpg|PLAN Luhu DDG 56, destroyer Laizhou .jpg|P.L.A.N. Laizhou CVN-57, an aircraft carrier for secret missions. Type391.jpg|The Type 39 (M197) cruisers were designed to be simple enough for future upgrades, to survive from any torture, and to quickly sunk any enemies in sight no matter how powerful. Also to replace the old Type 67 Type392.jpg|The Type 39 (M199) is the first upgraded version of the M197. It has better firepower compared to the older ones. Type39final.jpg|The Type 39 (M201) is the second major upgrade of the M197. The bridge is redesigned to represent smaller target and to mount new radars for better range and accuracy Type_07.jpg|Type 07 Radar tracking ship, used for tracking enemy ICBMs and aircraft. These are set up around harbors to ensure detection of enemy missiles. Type_021A.jpg|Type 021A missile corvette, used for escorting convoys and high speed attacks. Type_021A_2.jpg|Type 021BC missile corvette, modified version of Type 021A. Radar tower removed, increased speed. ''Fleet Formations Carrier_Formation_1.jpg|2x Type - 47 RPS escorting ''Liaoning , along with a Type - 063A Aerial_Liaoning_1.jpg|Aerial view of Liaoning , taken from a navy helicopter Carrier_Formation_2.jpg|2x Type - 063B GMD escorting a Type - 56 Carrier Aerial_View_1.jpg|Picture of a Type - 063B taken from PLAAF helicopter Navy_Exercise_1.jpg|Standard PLA Naval exercise Navy_Exercise_2.jpg|Same as before Photo_Type - 2.jpg|Close up picture of Type - 47 RPS taken from Liaoning IMG_0474.PNG|3x Type 27s Type39fleet.jpg|Type 39 series ''Tankz= Type 05 prototype.jpg|Type 05 MBT Prototype - TBA Type 05A MBT.jpg|Type 05 MBT - TBA Allies Alliances go here. *'Mexican Navy *'Royal Navy *'Baltic League *'BKFighter Navy *'Snow Tiger Arsenal ''Enemies ''None ''Joining Application Please fill out this application in the comments below in order to join. 1. Name (Chinese, please.) 2. Age 3. What ship type do you specialize in building? 4. How many ships do you have? 5. Do you have any MODs? Ship arsenal '''Guided Missile Cruisers' *Type - 062 'Luoyang' class: 50x in service *Type - 062A 'Luoyang II' class: 25x in service *Type - 067 Class: 1 in service, most is under construction *Type - 64 'Lianjiang' class：15x in service *Type - 039 Cruiser: M197 = 100x in service, M199 = 50x in service, M201 = 25x in service Guided Missile Destroyers *Type - 063 'Shenzhen' class: 50x in service *Type - 063A 'Shenzhen II' class: 10x in service *Type - 063B 'Shenzhen III' class: 5x in service *Type - M21B 'Luhu' class: 5x in service Aircraft Carriers *Admiral Kuznetsov class: 1x in service *Takosun Class: 1x in service *Yakisumo Class: 5x in service *Shandong class: 1x in service Submarines *Type - 310 'Yuhai' class: 25x in service Battlecruisers *Type - 59 class: 5x in service Battleships *Type - 56 heavy battleship: 10x in service *Type - 81 experimental stealth battleship: 1x in service *M-1A class: 1x in service *M-2C class: 1x in service Hybrids *Type - 67 battleship carrier hybrid: 1x in service Radar Ships *Type - 47 Radar Picket Ship: 15x in service Aviation Cruisers *QSZ - 50 Aviation Cruiser: 4x in service Corvettes *Type 021A class: 15x in service *Type 021BC class: 17x in service ''Planned Projects Projected ships that are planned to enter service in the future. *'Type-59 Guided Missile Battlecruiser ' *'Type-56 LCAC''' *'Type-057 Aircraft Carrier' *'Type-10 Nuclear Fortress' *'Type-89 Battlecruiser' *'Type-38 Cruiser Variant B' *'Type 81 Frigate (La Fayette class)' *'Type 46 Frigate' ---- Category:Nations/Navies